On Stranger Tide's
by LiL-Princess-Of-Death
Summary: Due to a curse placed on Sesshoumaru he needs a mate and fast, what will happen when he decides Kagome will be the best choice, will love bloom between the two or will it only bring pain to everyone around them?
1. Chapter Prolong

On Stranger Tides

Prolong

Summary: Due to a curse placed on Sesshoumaru he needs a mate and fast, what will happen when he decides Kagome will be the best choice, will love bloom between the two or will it only bring pain to everyone around them?

I do not own Inuyasha!

A/N: I want to thank my Beta kitana411!

Kagome threw her yellow backpack over the edge of the Bone Eaters well before following it up and out. Grabbing it from the ground and hoisting it onto her shoulders, Kagome looked around at her surroundings in the small forest clearing; lush green grass surrounded by trees and various other plants were scattered all over the place. Bugs flew through the air and skittered along the ground.

"I wonder where Inuyasha is," Kagome murmured looking around for a red spot of color high in the trees, letting out a breath of frustration as she began to descend deeper into the darkening forest known as Inuyasha's forest.

"He tells me that he doesn't want me to waste his time waiting for me to come back here. Then he says that if I'm late he'll come drag me back here!" The miko complained as she mocked Inuyasha's nagging voice as she continued on her path.

"While he's the one who's taking his time doing Kami knows what!" Breathing out of her nose as if to vent her frustration; Kagome saw something out of the corner of her eye startling her.

Within a flash she was flat on her back the items in her bag pressing against her back, glowing claws mere centimeters from her throat. Kagomes heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't help the tears at the edge of her vision as pinpricks of the acrid poison landed on her exposed neck, stinging her skin.

As she was about to scream for Inuyasha; another drop of poison dripped onto her neck making her forget and writhe in pain.

Kagome was strong but she was still only a human barely grasping her miko powers. A hand clamped on her mouth - a human hand at that.

Looking up at her intruder with large brown eyes, Kagome paled like a deer caught in headlights as she saw steely gold eyes glowing above her with malice dancing within them.

Sesshomaru stared her square in the face.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl wiggling under him as she was already starting to irritate him. Kagome watched as he leaned down, some of Sesshoumaru's bangs were lightly trickling across the young girl's cheek, his lips brushing her ear ever so lightly making a shiver run along through her body, and the hairs on the back of her neck stick up.

"If you dare scream, I will not hesitate killing you." His voice was smooth and collected.

Watching her for a reply he saw her nodded frantically as if she was about to get her head lopped off.

Kagome felt spots of darkness at the edge her eyes as the poison began getting into her bloodstream as she felt his-or the human's hand he attained slip away from her mouth, she asked about the well-being of her friends "Where is Inuyasha and my friends?"

He did not answer.

Seeing that, the demon Lord began to climb off her small body, while staring down at her as she slowly sat up, one hand covering her burning neck, the other on the ground holding her trembling body up, fearing she would collapse if she did not have the firm stability. Trying with what little powers she had Kagome began to heal her neck slowly.

Sesshoumaru could smell tears mixed with his poison as she blinked them away trying to use all the self-restraint she had in her, he also saw a pink light emanating from her hand around her neck.

Seeing how she was taking too long for his liking, the Taiyoukai grabbed a hand full of her black raven locks and yanked her upright, his claws scraping into her scalp.

Feeling a clawed hand dig into her scalp, Kagome yelped in both surprise and pain. "Aghhh," Tears brimmed her eyes as she tried not to let out a sob that was beginning to form.

Kagome could feel her neck wound tear, the forceful jerking from her hair had ripped open what she had tried to fix on her neck.

"I told you not to scream." Lifting her to her feet, he narrowed his eyes at her. "Or is your human mind not able to comprehend the meaning of that?"

Kagome slowly felt her fear ebb away and be taken over by the likeness of Inuyasha in Sesshoumaru. Her mind filled with all his impatient remarks and unhelpful comments, reminding her to give him an earful when she saw him again.

Looking up at the tall and threatening demon in front of her - anger sparked within her bright chocolate eyes.

She spit in Sesshoumaru's face with all the hate, anger and venom she could muster.

* * *

In the village

"Inuyasha," Shippo hopped onto his shoulder with little difficulty. "When are you going to get Kagome?"

"Keh, shaddup." He plucked him off his shoulder dropping him to the ground. "I know she's going to be late. She always is."

Jumping back onto his shoulder again, Shippo began to start poking and prodding the subject of getting Kagome with increased gusto. Inuyasha sighed in annoyance and glared at the small, pestering kitsune.

"Quit yer whining you little -" He froze as the wind picked up.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo quieted as he stopped in mid-insult.

"Sesshoumaru's here," Inuyasha growled as he got up from his sitting position and grabbed Tessaiga. Sniffing the air one last time just to double check, Inuyasha knew that he smelt his half-brother in the village he just wasn't sure where.

Shippo hopped off and sniffed the air. "Hmm…I can't smell -" Looking up at Inuyasha Shippo hopped back on top of his shoulder.

"Why would Sesshoumaru be here, of all places?" Inuyasha wondered aloud in a low voice, exiting Kaede's hut. His brow furrowed before he bounded off as fast as he could with poor Shippo tagging a ride on his shoulder.

Sango heard the noise and looked up from cleaning her Hiraikostu as he bounded off. "Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru's probably here," Miroku concluded rubbing the back of his head as he got up from his nap. "Kirara," The small cat demon lifted her head. "Could you follow him?"

"Meow," nodding her head, Kirara walked outside of Kaede's hut and waited for Miroku and Sango to follow her. Stretching herself out she rose, transforming into her full demon form in a tornado of flames. Sango and Miroku got on her back and she leapt off into the sky, tailing their hanyou friend as he ran.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo wailed, clinging onto the hanyou for dear life. "Where – uh - are we – eek! – going?"

Inuyasha glanced at the fox demon on his shoulder that he completely forgot about until he spoke. Inuyasha offered no response as he turned his head towards the scent of his older half-brother. Stopping dead in his tracks Inuyasha scanned the area. They were on the outskirts north of the village and still no sign of Sesshoumaru.

"I know he's here," he muttered sniffing more. "I can practically smell him all over this area." Turning his body Inuyasha looked all around and still no sign of Sesshoumaru. It was as if someone was messing with his senses.

"Inuyasha, I can smell Sesshoumaru too but where is he?" Shippo asked as he looked around the area jumping off on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I can't either Shippo, and I don't know why." Inuyasha replied as he let a growl escape from deep within his throat his frustration getting the best of him.

"Inuyasha," Miroku called out as he, Sango, and Kirara approached the two demons in the open clearing on the outskirts of the village.

"Is something wrong? Sango asked as she looked around the empty clearing.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha paced back and forth annoyed. "I can smell him everywhere around here I just can't see him!"

"I can smell him too." Shippo added.

"Who?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshoumaru!" He snapped irritably.

"You too, Kirara?" Sango asked looking around the empty clearing, there was no sign of life.

"Meow." Kirara blinked as if in reply. Sango looked at Kirara and then sniffed the air herself; her eyes widened a she smelt something very familiar. Detaching herself from the group the demon slayer began to walk around the opening trying to pinpoint the familiar smell.

"Sango, my love," Miroku scrutinized her strange actions. She suddenly got on her hands and knees, shocking him further when he saw her sniffing around like a dog. "What are you doing?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha looked at Taijiya with a funny expression

"I smell something vaguely familiar; I just can't put my finger on it." Crawling over to an abnormally large bush, Sango crawled half way into it as she got a stronger whiff of the mysterious smell. Moving some of the twigs and leaves Sango caught a glimpse of a small glass bottle with red liquid in it.

"She's lost it," Inuyasha commented to Miroku.

"I knew it!" Sango exclaimed as she made her exit from the middle of the bush, glass bottle in hand.


	2. Chapter One

Longest Chapter I have ever made! I feel awesome!

Words with space: 14,128

Words without Space: 17,181

Pages: 13

On Stranger Tides

Chapter One

Summary: Due to a curse placed on Sesshoumaru he needs a mate and fast, what will happen when he decides Kagome will be the best choice, will love bloom between the two or will it only bring pain to everyone around them?

I do not own Inuyasha!

A/N: I want to thank my Beta kitana411! Also I would love to thank all my reviewers! You guys are just freaking awesome!

Also! Tell me if you find either Kagome or Sesshoumaru OOC! I would love to hear all of your opinions!

* * *

Her eyes widened as she began to cogitate the action she had done towards the demon lord in front of her, as her eyes wandered up to his face, her heart sank further down her chest.

Kagome's mouth seemed to be wired shut and whatever twisted connection between her brain and her limbs seemed to be temporarily down. So she was stuck staring at the irate demon lord with complete and utter idiocy in her big round brown eyes. Her bottom lip had the gull to tremble at the moment however.

"_I wonder what death's like,"_ she thought fleetingly. _"Seems like I'll be dead any second now,"_

"_Where's Inuyasha when you need him?"_

At the same moment, Sesshoumaru's own gears were turning in his head. Her expression read slight fear, anticipation and maybe even a little hostility. He had a feeling the hostility wasn't directed towards him but rather someone else lower than he was...his dimwit half-brother most likely. She probably feared and anticipated his next move, her eyes flickering with different emotions every few seconds.

"You humans have been said to be ill-mannered," he commented dryly to the awe struck girl in front of him. "And I am correct." He wiped the saliva off his pristine face with the human arm he had acquired before and flicked it to the ground with a splat.

She seemed unable to gather her bearings, her mouth flopping open and closed like a fish. She was trembling like a child, her small frame shaking. Now her raven-colored was disheveled and dirt had covered her arms and clothing.

Kagome finally snapped her mouth shut with a 'snap!' and tried to collect herself.

Her body trembled as the demon lord stepped towards her, her breathing becoming heavier. She was scrambling her horribly chaotic mind to stop the shaking and finally spoke, softly but steadily, "What do you want with me, Sesshoumaru?"

Placidly, he replied a simple but compelling answer. "You,"

"M-me?" Kagome's eyes widened as many thoughts sped through her mind, "I...I don't understand what you're -"

"I thought you were wiser than most mortals," taking another step closer to the girl, Sesshoumaru closely inspected her before finishing, "I have overestimated you, I see that now."

Anger sparked through her as she looked at Sesshoumaru. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome daringly took a step closer to the demon lord.

"I may not be 'wiser than most,' as you say," she retorted calmly, "but it seems I have overestimated you as well, Sesshoumaru-Sama."

He raised an inquiring eyebrow; the mikos emotions were all over the place.

"You, appearing so close to the village knowing Inuyasha will know," she went on almost haughtily. "That doesn't seem very 'wise' to me, now does it Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru watched her eyes light up as if she had the upper hand. He would surely have to reprimand her for her slip of the tongue.

"I would not think so highly of the that low hanyou if I were you," filling in the space between them, Sesshoumaru swiftly gripped on to Kagome's jaw with his clawed hand before she could take a step back; bringing her mere inches to his face.

Looking into his eyes, a flash of red on gold glinted briefly. There seemed to be absolute silence at the moment, not even a rustle of the wind passing by or the song of a bird. She glowered at him with steely brown eyes, trying to ignore the tight grip on her jaw.

Feeling his relax ever so slightly, Kagome tried to slip from his grasp by turning her head quickly to the side -to no avail. Sesshoumaru only tightened his grip on her, knowing she would do so but testing her defiance anyway. He watched with grim satisfaction as she tried escaping again but bit her lip from crying out in pain when thin crimson limes began dripping from her soft flesh.

"I would avoid such tiring actions seeing as you would only 'cause yourself harm," he drawled.

"You just wait Sesshoumaru," she narrowed her eyes. "Inuyasha will be here soon!"

Looking into her raging eyes, Sesshoumaru smirked at her comment. "He has other matters to tend to," he let her slip from his grip, inspecting the damage; blood continued to leak out of the small puncture wounds. It was nothing life threatening, a minor blemish on her face, letting his eyes travel down to her neck.

"_It seems she has purified my poison, but her neck will still scar,"_

"What did you do to him!" Though she tried to keep her emotions in check, he could already smell the waves of fear rolling off of her, fear for Inuyasha and her companions.

Discarding his thought the demon returned his eyes back to the mikos face. "I have done nothing to him," Sesshoumaru flicked the blood from his claws with disinterest. "But I cannot say the same for the dead miko." He lied.

"I-I don't understand."

"You either do not understand or you simply do not wish to believe it," he dropped his hand and remained stoic. "I can hear his heart beat increase with every second that passes." He paused to let the effect of his words fall onto her ears. "What do you think is the cause for that, Kagome?"

He could see in her eyes that she had already begun to question herself. She was becoming confused, weaker.

"_So easily fooled,"_ he thought. He saw as her muscles tensed up in her hands, bunching up her clothing and becoming clammy. Kagome was exposing herself so openly.

"I can see his aura growing brighter Kagome," the sound of her name coming from him so casually sent a jolt through her body, causing her greater confusion. He added to her confusion with increasingly emotional questions, trying to tear her apart at the seams and make her feel the emotional pain like the weak human she was.

"Why don't you put two and two together? What do you think the undead miko is doing with that hanyou?"

Kagome tried to brush off his stinging words, but doubt began clouding her mind. "I-I would be able to sense her! I would be able to sense of she was near..."

"_I can't Sesshoumaru to get to me. I know he's lying! Of course I would be able to sense Kikyo if she was near."_ Kagome insistently thought to herself.

_"Why don't you put two and two together?"_

_"I can see his aura growing brighter Kagome,"_

_"I can hear his heart beat increase with every second that passes."_

"_Shut up! I need to trust in Inuyasha!" _Kagome screamed in her mind repeatedly

"Just how far can you sense the undead miko?" He challenged her. "Not all the way at the outskirts north of the village I presume."

Chewing her bottom lip, Kagome became increasingly doubtful though she did not want to be. She knew she wouldn't be able to sense Kikyo if she was that far.

"_How would he know how far my powers can reach?"_

"Why do you think the hanyou was not here to retrieve you?"

"_Why isn't he here?"_ Kagome questioned herself but felt equally ashamed for it. She did not want to admit it, but Sesshoumaru's words were ringing true in her ears; she was just afraid to admitted so herself.

"I've been observing you and your rag tag group for some time miko" he exhaled and looked past her head, into the horizon. "I know all about your insecurities towards the dead miko that holds the hanyous' affection."

He raised his hand, making Kagome visibly flinch, and brushed away the strands of raven black hair covering her bright eyes. "You've always been the second choice Kagome, in everyone's minds."

"No," she said in a hushed tone as she tried to wrap her mind around his words, trying to untangle the doubt and truth in her little head. "Miroku, Shippo, and Sango don't think I'm second best,"

"Why are they not by your side now, miko?" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, locking his gaze onto hers. "Why do they not tell you what the hanyou does when you are not around?"

"You're wrong." Kagome turned her head to the side, breaking Sesshoumaru's intense gaze.

"_Still she does not cry, she will be harder to break then I first thought."_

"They probably don't know," she said more to herself than him. "They just...they just don't know..." Kagome bobbed her head up and down as if agreeing with herself.

"Do you honestly believe that?" He snorted. "If they did not know, would they not be at your side now?" Sesshoumaru lifted his hand to turn her head, and pressed the cold fingertips of his acquired hand to the small wounds on her round cheek. "Or would they not?"

Her lips parted to say something but her words died on her tongue; her eyes glossing over.

He continued, knowing he planted the seed of doubt in her mind. "What about the kitsune you love so dearly? Does he not smell the undead miko on the hanyou?"

His words swam through her head, going around in endless circles of doubt and dripping lies. She couldn't believe it all.

"_Miroku, Sango and Shippo wouldn't lie to her, would they?"_

"Why should I believe you Sesshoumaru?" Kagome tried to regain herself, swallowing the small sob that stuck itself in her throat.

The demon Lord knew she began believing his words, even if just momentarily. "What benefits would I receive if I were to lie to you?"

Kagome already thought of that but she could not believe it herself. "You want Tessaiga."

"Why would I want a sword I cannot wield?" He raised his eyebrows questionably.

She pushed away from him, sick of feeling the cold hand on her throbbing face; wiping the still dripping blood from her cheeks Kagome asked him her earlier question. "Then why do you want me?"

"I just want you," he replied offhandedly. "I am also in need of your assistance."

As he took a step towards her bearing no ill will, she inhaled deeply, taking in his deep scent and feeling oddly comforted by it. Kagome attempted to clear her head of such nonsensical thoughts and focused on the task at hand. "With what?"

"You will learn of everything soon enough," he slowly blinked. "Come with me."

"And if I refuse?" Kagome challenged him boldly.

Filling in the small gap between them, Sesshoumaru took his human hand and gently gripped her chin. "You simply cannot, escaping from me is futile."

Kagome could only widen her eyes and stand frozen as he leaned down, licking the blood from her cheek gently, fixing the holes in her face. A few moments more, her sensible mind finally kicked in and she jerked away wiping her cheek with the back of her hand hurriedly.

Kagome could only stair wide-eyed by Sesshoumaru's astounding actions. Sesshoumaru wiped the corner of his lips with his finger tip and cleaned off the rest of his blood tainted lips with his tongue. Kagome felt heat flush to her face while Sesshoumaru's expression remained neutral.

"Y-you..." she tried to think of something to cover up her embarrassment and beating heart rate

"You undignified d-dog!" Kagome balled her hands into fist while stomping her small foot on the ground like an angry child.

Sesshoumaru was more amused by her small act of foolishness than insulted and almost smirked. "Act childish and you will be treated like a child." He turned and began to walk away, knowing she would follow willingly. It was her character to follow the object of her impervious frustration, he learned.

Seeing no reaction from Sesshoumaru with her verbal attack, Kagome continued with her insults and attempted to provoke the demon lord further as she followed him, venting her embarrassment and frustration along the way.

It was easy enough to tune her out, he chuckled inaudibly.

"_She shall be an interesting company," _

* * *

"What's that?" Shippo asked as Sango walked up to them with the strange bottle filled with red liquid.

As she got closer to the three men, her eyes were trained on Shippo, Inuyasha and Kirara and gauging their reactions. Each one winced with each step she took towards them. Sango seemed to nod her head slowly and focused back on the liquid.

"What is that thing and why does it reek like Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha complained as he covered his nose with his sleeve and tried to wave away Sesshoumaru's scent.

Looking from all of them, Miroku walked up beside Sango, peering at the liquid with fascination and curiosity. "What is that Sango, dear?"

Ignoring the tender nickname, Sango held up the bottle so that Miroku could get a better look at it. The Taijiya saw the confused looked the monk next to her was giving off. Sango held it out even more, the gears in her brain processing an explanation.

"I haven't seen one of these in years," she commented as she rotated the glass in her hands carefully.

"Sango what is it?" Shippo shouted out, his pudgy face scrunching up as he removed his hands from his face to speak.

Looking up from the bottle, Sango observed Inuyasha and Shippo. Both of them seemed extremely sensitive and bothered by the scent in the glass bottle.

"This is something that the demons slayers at my village use to make to disorientate demons so that they would be easier to capture or kill," Sango finally explained as she gazed deeply into the red thick liquid.

"What do you mean by disorientate Sango?" Miroku asked as he watched he eyes gaze into the liquid, it looked a lot like someone's blood just by the way it glinted when the light reflected off of it.

"It would mess with a demons sense, making them lose their bearings." Sango replied. "Just look at the reactions Inuyasha and Shippo are giving off."

"What's in the glass though?" Shippo asked.

"The liquid in the glass is blood."

"Blood?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at Sango, he honestly didn't understand what she was talking about. He shook his head furiously. "Gah! Whatever it is just get rid of it!"

"Yes, the slayers in my village would either get human women blood or a different type of demon blood, or anything containing the essences of someone's scent," she further explained. "In this vial here, it'd give off the scent inside to a wide radius of land."

"What else is in it Sango, how were you able to smell it?" Miroku became further intrigued.

Looking at the Miroku she held the bottle close to his face. "Smell it."

Inuyasha and Shippo leaned in to watch his reaction but not getting any closer, the scent warding them off. Miroku's eyes widened with recognition as he took a deep whiff of the scent.

"Jimsonweed," Miroku said in a hushed voice. "Inuyasha do you smell anything else besides Sesshoumaru?"

"Feh, all I smell is that bastard." Inuyasha sneered. "It's no mistake. It's definitely him."

"Why can we only smell Sesshoumaru?" Shippo wondered sniffing the air once again. Feeling slightly dizzy, the small fox demon sat down. The smell of Sesshoumaru was making him woozy that was the only smell his small nose was picking up, his air ways were filled with the intoxicating scent.

"I've been trained to sniff out spices and herbs," Sango put a hand to her chin in thought. "Kirara is too. Which is why I'm surprised she didn't smell it before me." Holding the bottle high above her eyes, Sango could see dark herbs scattered at the bottom of the vial.

"There was more of Sesshoumaru's blood to throw off the herbs intoxicating smells to Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha," Miroku finished stroking his chin.

"Why would Sesshoumaru even use this?"

"If you mix it just right, jimsonweed will cover up the smell of blood to humans so that we can find the location of the glass." Sango answered Miroku's question.

"That is very fascinating. I wonder where he learned it from if only slayers know of this." Sango was about to answer his question when Shippo asked his own question.

"Why would Sesshoumaru want us to think he was here?" Shippo questioned as he looked around to everyone.

"It's as if he wanted us far away," Miroku said confused.

"A diversion," Shippo suggested.

"But I want to know why. What did he need us away from?" Sango murmured thinking.

"There has to be some sort of strategic plan to all of this."

"But the big question is why, Miroku? Why would Sesshoumaru go through all this trouble, finding the correct herbs making sure we could find it, it all just doesn't make sense?" Sango looked at Miroku seeing if he had made any sense of this whole fiasco.

"Nothing adds up." Miroku replied as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Inuyasha, who had mulling this over for quite some time, finally heard it click in place.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he dashed off to the bone eater's well, leaving his companions speechless

A/N: A little informational help from my Beta:

*Jimsonweed is a very interesting annual that has white funnel-shaped blossoms, dark green leaves and a prickly fruit. In the past, it was cultivated in Europe as a decorative plant. All its parts are extremely poisonous. Its poisoning effect has been well known for many centuries. That is why jimsonweed was named "the herb of poisoners".


	3. Chapter Two

On Stranger Tides

Chapter Two

Summary: Due to a curse placed on Sesshoumaru he needs a mate and fast, what will happen when he decides Kagome will be the best choice, will love bloom between the two or will it only bring pain to everyone around them?

I do not own Inuyasha!

A/N: I want to thank my Beta kitana411!

"Kagome." The name barely escaped his lips as he dashed into the dense forest. He left a stream of curses behind him and something along the lines of, "That bastard better not touched her or I'll cut his other arm off and shove it up his ass!"

"_I should've been there!"_ Inuyasha thought guiltily. He ran furiously through the trees as a moving blur of silver and red. _"I shouldn't have been so stupid."_

"_I should have known something was up when I smelt Sesshoumaru around the village!"_ _The Hanyou felt guilt whelming up inside of his stomach making him sick with each fast paced step he took towards the _

"_I knew I shouldn't have been so careless in picking up Kagome. I shouldn't have cared if I had to wait a little bit longer until she came back."_ Inuyasha felt the well pull him closer, only hoping Kagome was safe.

His companions could only watch as he disappeared deep into the trees. Sango's eyes followed him until he was out of sight, saddened by the desperate name that came off his lips.

She swallowed and looked at the rest of the group. Inuyasha had quickly put all the pieces together. She relayed the news to her companions.

"Sesshoumaru only led us away from the village so he could capture Kagome," she whispered with realization.

Miroku almost missed it if he had not been right next to Sango. "Why did we not notice?" Miroku rubbed his chin for a moment. "It was all a well strategic trap, to lure use away." The monk said as he looked at Sango, understanding what she had said,

"Let's go, Kirara!" The demon cat transformed in a tornado of flame, Sango quickly hopped on, the monk and young kitsune following suit. They were up in the air with one bound and following the red streak appearing now and then between the trees.

"What's happening Sango?" Shippo yelled over the wind, clutching onto Miroku's robe with his tiny fists.

Sango remained silent, focusing on Inuyasha and thinking hard. Miroku answered for her. "Sesshoumaru led us away from the village to capture Kagome. That's why she never came."

"But why?"

"I don't know, Shippo," he narrowed his eyes. "I just hope she's safe."

"B-but..." Shippo blinked a few times. "What if he hurts Kagome?"

"He has gone through the trouble of keeping us away from her," Miroku pointed out. "If he was to harm her, he would've already done so. And Inuyasha would've known."

"Do you think he's still after Inuyasha's sword?" Sango cut in. "You know Inuyasha would give anything to have Kagome back into his arms unharmed."

"I'm positive he is not," Miroku inhaled deeply. "He could not wield it without a human arm nonetheless."

"Will he take Kagome's arm?" Shippo asked horrified.

"He has had many chances before," he replied evenly. "There no such reason for him to do so now."

Inuyasha watched as he got closer to the entrance of the forest, once again Sesshoumaru's scent was over whelming his senses. He could smell him in every direction, but Inuyasha knew where he was, the Hanyou wasn't going to be tricked twice in the same day.

"How dumb do I look Sesshoumaru? I'm not gonna fall for you're stupid trick twice you sick bastard!" Inuyasha screamed hoping that Sesshoumaru would hear him.

"Kagome I'm coming for yeah!"

With extra endurance he could already see the clearing of the well coming in sight. He burst out of the trees. He could smell Sesshoumaru everywhere. Sniffing the air Inuyasha could smell Kagomes blood mixed with Sesshoumarus poison.

"You son of a bitch, where are you?"

"I can smell Kagomes blood; I swear you better not have hurt her! This better be some kind of a trick." Swiveling in each direction with his massive sword drawn, Inuyasha looked for any clues as to where Kagome could be.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted to the wind. "Where the hell is Kagome?"

"Tell me Sesshoumaru! I swear I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

"Wah! There's Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted into the ear of Miroku.

The trio began descending; watching as Inuyasha circled the well over and over again, sniffing frantically and cursing. They all hopped off Kirara and waited for him to calm down. But after a seemingly long time, Sango finally interrupted him.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Her eyes followed him. "Where's Kagome?"

"She's not here!" Inuyasha skid to a stop in front of her. "I can smell her blood but she's not here!"

"Blood?" Miroku furrowed his brow. "Did Sesshoumaru hurt her then?"

"I can smell his poison in the air," Inuyasha spat angrily. "I'm gonna skin his hide when I see him!"

"B-but I...where's Kagome?" Shippo clutched onto the monks' leg hopefully.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha glared at him venomously. "I don't know where the hell she'd be!"

"Don't yell at him, Inuyasha," Sango quickly intervened. "It's not his fault."

"Then whose fault is it?" Inuyasha turned his fury on her.

"Inuyasha," Miroku quickly got between them before blood was shed. "It's no one's fault. We all need to calm down and think about why Sesshoumaru would take Kagome and where he'd go. I'm sure Kagome is fine; Sesshoumaru must need her for something, so he will not hurt her," stating this, the monk turned to the crying Shippo. "Shippo I need you to stop crying. We'll find Kagome, but we're going to need your help."

Sniffling, he nodded.

"We need you to sniff out Kagome where Inuyasha cannot," Miroku said.

"O-okay."

Inuyasha exhaled harshly and sat on the edge of the well. The crew began looking around for any signs of Kagome or Sesshoumaru. He fell into a very deep thought whilst pulling all the information from his brain on Sesshoumaru. He suddenly stood in realization.

"West."

Miroku looked at him funny. "What?"

"Not what," Inuyasha looked off in the distance. "West."

"What's in the west?" Sango got curious as well.

"His castle."

"I didn't know he had a castle," Miroku raised his eyebrows.

"Almost no one does," Inuyasha shrugged. "It's well-known to youkai but you humans don't know."

"So you know where it is?" Shippo looked at him expectantly.

"Keh, of course I do."

"Alright then," Miroku looked at all of them. "Let's stay in the village for the night and we can head out in the morning."

"Head out in the MORNING? Are you insane Miroku?" Inuyasha was practically vibrating with energy.

"We can't leave Kagome with Sesshoumaru for THAT long!"

"Inuyasha, it's getting dark out," Miroku looked up at the sky as he said this. "There is no way we can track Sesshoumaru in the dark. We need to make a plan and pack up our supplies. We need to be smart about this so Sesshoumaru doesn't trick us again."

"I agree with Miroku on this Inuyasha," Sango sighed. "I want Kagome back safe and sound but we cannot risk another mistake like we did earlier."

"Sesshoumaru will expect us to head straight out after Kagome so he has probably set traps for us."

"Keh whatever, if anything else happens to Kagome it's your ass on the line Miroku," huffing, Inuyasha began to walk to the village leaving the rest of them to watch his retreating back.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Miroku spoke as he followed Inuyasha retreating form. Nodding their heads in agreement, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara began to walk to the village in silence, replying and pondering on today's events.

Two weeks later

Kagome tried to catch up to his long graceful strides with her shabby jog. "Sesshoumaru, why are you always trying to fight Inuyasha if you never want to kill him?" Kagome inquired as she walked beside the larger demon lord. It had been two weeks since he had taken her from the well.

It had been a long, boring, and tiring two weeks full of death glares and arguments; mostly one-sided though, being pinned up against countless trees for saying or doing something Sesshoumaru didn't like; which was pretty much everything she did!

She was constantly getting tossed over a shoulder when she refused to walk any further because she was tired or hungry, and even dropped in a half frozen lake once because she attempted to kick him in the shin when he called her a, "Incapable, dimwitted miko, who couldn't even walk on her own and didn't know when to stop walking because she was oblivious to her surroundings."

So what if she had tripped a couple times, and ran into him? It wasn't her fault that she would see something new and get distracted. It also wasn't her fault when he stopped short for no apparent reason and not give her a heads up.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru as he cleared his throat. It seemed he was pondering what she had asked him.

"Someone to protect," was his answer. He said no more for the rest of the day.

"Hmm...Okay," Kagome felt slightly contented and for once, didn't feel burdened any longer.

Both of them had relaxed into a somewhat comfortable pattern of being next to one another and that was Kagome's entire two weeks with the Lord of the West.


End file.
